Brothers United Through Law
by that-australian-chick
Summary: Mike Ross, an associate at Pearson Darby trying to regain Harvey's Trust. (season 3) The BAU going to Pearson Darby to fight against a delusional man trying to sue them (season 6), although what no body knows is that Spencer and Mike are actually brothers. Does Mike blame Spencer for the car accident although it's been over a decade since that one night their memories cant forget?


So far it had been a wonderful day, the sun was shining high while the cool breeze was blowing the orange leaves of the trees. Autumn was finally here.

 _crunch_ was the one of the sounds Mike Ross could hear amongst the sound of honking horns and cars whooshing by. He was riding his bike to Pearson Darby, surprised at how early he was. Even though the real reason is so Harvey can see how hard he is willing to work and how prepared he is and will hopefully forgive him and take him back. The only thing Mike can do is hope and keep trying.

Meanwhile, Spencer Reid had already arrived at work, the BAU was working on an extremely hard case, one they never even had thought they'd be working on. Some man named Jason Wisher was trying to sue them for not finding his sister in enough time to save her. Even though it wasn't there fault, he was so tied up in anger and pain that he had decided to take it out on someone. They tried to speak to him and explain they tried everything they could but he wouldn't have it. They had no way of winning this case without a lawyer so Garcia did some research and found that Pearson Darby was the best, even if they were 2,800 miles away.

When Mike had arrived to work he had gotten a coffee from the cart just outside and headed in. He was going to buy one for Harvey but he would probably just shove it in his face anyway. As he exited the elevator, he was unaware that Harold was standing there. They both collided and his coffee spilt onto both of them. "Oh my god, I am so sorry," said mike as he picked up the lid from the floor. "Uh it's ok I guess, don't worry about it" Mike immediately looked up after recognising that voice. _Harold_. The look of confusion struck Mike's face as he stood back up, not taking his eyes away. "How did, how did you get… here?" Mike asked. He didn't think he would be let back into the building seeming he was working for another company, yet here he was. They both went to the bathroom to clean their suits before getting back to work.

It had been four hours on their private plane and they were there, the trip was supposed to be seven but the sky was calm so they didn't have to fly against any wind force. As soon as the plane had landed and they unloaded their stuff, they got moving straight away to the law firm. For all they know whoever Jason Wisher had hired could have a full case against them, ready to take it to court while they had nothing. Just as they had arrived at the firm, they were welcomed by Jessica who took them to the conference room so they could discuss what was happening. "I understand you are being sued by false accusations?" "Yes, we hope you can help us" Hotch stated, really hoping that everything would just go back to the way it was. "Of course we can" "We?" Morgan asked, raising an eyebrow. "Harvey Specter" Harvey held out his hand to Hotch as he looked like the leader of the group. They shook hands and eventually they were writing down facts and asking questions. While this was going on, Harvey couldn't stop thinking about how much Spencer looked like Mike, this made he angry, he was angry at Mike and that was that.

Harold had gotten a call and left, leaving Mike in the men's bathroom wiping his shirt with numerous paper towels. Spencer suddenly needed to use the bathroom and asked for directions, walking past Donna on the way and even she noticed how similar they looked. Mike decided that if his shirt was scrubbed any more he would wear a hole through it. He was looking down at his shirt as he walked out, drying it with dry paper towel as he walked straight into Spencer. Just before he was about to say sorry, he noticed who it was. His brother….


End file.
